


Road Rain

by snowkind



Category: The 5th Wave Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddle Puddles, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Rain, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormed in during a road trip without a hotel to get to for at least an hour's drive, what better way to pass the time than to cuddle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Rain

**Author's Note:**

> How do people write about OT3s? Well...here goes nothing! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
> This is just a very short one-shot because one-shots seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops!  
> I hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> Prompt provided by [this lovely blog](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)!  
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

      “Can we _please_ change the music?” Ben complained and leaned his head back against the headrest.

      “My car, my music.” Evan quickly turned his head around to flash the other male a cheeky grin before returning his attention back to the road.

Cassie giggled at their bickering and curled her legs tighter to her chest. She rested her head against the window. Her head bumped lightly against the glass as she watched the world pass by in a blur of colors.

      “If you fall asleep against the window you’re probably going to get a minor head concussion.” Ben grinned when Cassie turned to look at him.

      “Why don’t you climb to the back so you can lay down?”

Cassie looked over at Evan and he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

      “If you’re tired you should probably go to the backseat.”

She smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt before clambering over the console to the back. Ben unbuckled his seatbelt as well so he could scoot to the left side to give her more room. He patted his lap, a gesture Cassie took no hesitation in answering to, and immediately laid her head down on his lap.

      “Thanks.” She mumbled softly, smiling when Ben bent down to place a gentle kiss on her temple.

      “I'm somewhere on a beach  
      Sipping something strong,  
      Got a new girl, she got it going on  
      We drink all day, and party all night”

Ben groaned and rolled his eyes when Evan began to sing along to the song.

      “I don’t know why I decided to date someone who actually _likes_ country music. How can you deal with him, Cassie?”

 __“Country music isn’t _that_ bad.” She laughed and nuzzled her cheek against Ben’s lap.

      “And have you _seen_ Dierks Bentley?” Evan chimed in.

      “So what you’re trying to tell me is that you two both like country music because the singers are attractive?”

Cassie looked up from Ben’s lap and giggled while Evan just grinned in response.

      “Okay… fair enough.” Ben finally conceded and looked out the window with a smile.

      “Oh, damn. It looks like it’s going to rain.”

Evan looked up at the sky and hummed for a moment.

      “Yeah… the storm looks like it is moving in pretty quickly.”

      “How long until we reach the hotel?”

      “Not for another four hours…”

Cassie sat up and brushed her tangled hair back so she could get a better look outside.

      “I don’t think it’ll be too bad of a storm. Maybe we can beat it before it does catch us!”

      “No one’s around so I don’t think speeding will be a problem.” Evan pressed his lips into a thin line and mused for a second before he pressed down more on the gas pedal.

      “What if a police catches us before the storm does?” Ben furrowed his eyebrows and buckled his seatbelt.

Cassie laughed before Evan could reply. She buckled her seatbelt as well and leaned her head on Ben’s shoulder.

      “We’re in the middle of nowhere and haven’t seen a car in the past two hours. I doubt we’ll pass a police car any time soon.”

      “How are you fine with promoting illegal behavior?” Ben frowned.

This time it was Evan who laughed and he slowed the car down a bit.

      “Don’t worry your pretty little head, we’re going to be fine.”

Ben scoffed but couldn’t help but smile. He directed his attention back to the window and soon enough found himself being woken up by the sound of a loud, rhythmic pounding on the roof of the car.

      “Hmmm?” He clumsily reached up to rub the weariness away from his eyes.

It was dark when he opened his eyes.

      “Are we here?”

      “No, storm got too bad.” Evan’s husky voice cut through the darkness.

Ben immediately straightened up and peered into the darkness.

      “Where are we then?”

      “I pulled off to the side of the road because it starting pouring too heavily. The nearest shelter is miles off and it’d be dangerous to continue.”

      “So… we’re just waiting until the storm blows over?”

      “Yeah.”

Ben sighed quietly to himself and then tried to move his arm. He realized that it had gone completely numb with Cassie still leaning on him.

      “Cassie?”

      “Five more minutes…” She mumbled and shifted in her seat to try and get closer to him.

      “Cassie, we’re stuck here in the rain.”

      “…Serious?” She sat up properly and rubbed her eyes.

      “Yeah, I don’t think it’ll last too long though.” Evan replied and turned around in his seat to look at the two of them.

A deafening crack of thunder and a blinding bolt of lighting suddenly shot through the air. Cassie yelped and Ben could hear her quickly unbuckle her seatbelt so she could essentially hop into his lap.

      “How long exactly?” She murmured into the fabric of Ben’s shirt.

Ben unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted a bit so both he and Cassie could be more comfortable.

      “Maybe two hours.” Evan replied quietly and tried to look out his window to see if he could see the sky.

      “Why don’t you come to the back?” Ben offered and not a moment later could he hear the other male struggle to find his way over the console and into the seat next to him.

      “Come here.” Evan offered and even without seeing him Ben could tell he had his arms open.

With Cassie still nestled on his lap, Ben shifted over so his shoulder was pressed against Evan’s chest. He sighed contently when Evan wrapped his strong arms around both him and Cassie.

      “This is a good way to pass the time.” Cassie finally piped up and extended her legs so she was stretched out over both Ben and Evan.

      “Yeah, cuddle puddles are the best.”

Ben could practically hear the grin form on Evan’s lips when he said that comment. Cassie broke into a fit of giggles, ultimately leading to Ben smiling himself.  
Evan moved his arms to adjust to Cassie’s new position so he had one securely wrapped around Cassie’s waist and the other draped around Ben’s shoulder. Between the three of them, their body heat kept everyone mutually warm and safe from the frigid rain outside. Cassie rested her forehead against Evan’s chest and closed her eyes.

      “Taking another nap?” Evan spoke softly and chuckled.

      “I could probably fall asleep in this position too.” Ben replied first and nudged Evan’s arm.

Evan simply laughed again and he leaned in to press a kiss against Ben’s cheek. He missed by a substantial amount and ended up kissing the side of his nose. Ben instantly broke down into a spell of laughter.

      “What are you guys doing up there?” Cassie moved to sit up and almost hit Evan in the jaw with her head.

      “Just playing kiss the cheek on the Ben.”

      “Yeah, and you completely missed.” Ben chuckled.

He leaned in and, just narrowly missing the top of Cassie’s head, managed to find Evan’s lips with his own.

      “There…” He spoke after a moment of kissing the other.

      “ _That’s_ how you play the game.”

      “What about me?” Cassie huffed and puffed her cheeks out despite knowing that it was too dark for either of the boys to see her.

At the same time, Ben and Evan bent down to kiss the top of her head. She laughed in response, gently shaking her head, and then snuggled against the both of them.

      “Cuddle puddles _are_ the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
